mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Proud Star
"Fly! Shooting Proud Star!" - Shinkuro Minami in chapter 2 of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro The Shooting Proud Star (シューティングプラウドスター) is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in 2015. It is featured in the manga Hyper Dash! Yonkuro as Shinkuro Minami's machine. General The Shooting Proud Star is the sharper and modernized version of the Dash-3 Shooting Star which produces less drag. As with its predecessor, it has the CoroCoro Dragon mark and the stylized '3' mark on the bodyshell. The main air-intake has been extended to the middle and above the canopy. Side air-ducts are also incorporated into the bodyshell and designed to dissipate heat from the batteries while running. The bodyshell is mainly in white with blue stripes and some silver parts. The damper props is also present but with a much simpler design. It is also the first Mini 4WD car on the MA Chassis to have large-diameter wheels (the white 4-spoke type) and low-profile slick tires equipped by default. Like the Blast Arrow, the sub-parts of the chassis are molded in blue color. In the manga In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, Kaidanji Sumeragi shows the Hyper Dash machines (including the Shooting Proud Star) to the Dash Warriors members, however, he thinks it's not the time to give them to his team, much to Yonkuro and everyone's surprise.''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'''' chapter 1 During the race between Yonkuro's Dash-1 Emperor and Killkuro's Night Seek inside the model shop where Mr. Sumeragi works, Killkuro becomes frustrated and couldn't accept the fact that Yonkuro's car overtaken his car. He attempts to detonate his own car using his cellphone but fortunately, Shinkuro arrived just in the nick of time and knocks the cellphone off of Killkuro's hand with his new car, the Shooting Proud Star. Killkuro however managed to detonate his car with his wristwatch, causing an explosion from inside the model shop. Luckily, Shinkuro, along with Yonkuro, Mr. Sumeragi and Omaezaki, escaped unscathed, while Killkuro goes missing.[[Hyper Dash! Yonkuro|''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro]]'' chapter 2 During the race on the first course of Dark Dominion Castle, Yonkuro's Emperor got damaged by the dragon series Mini 4WD cars. Fortunately, Shinkuro's Shooting Proud Star, now attached with the Shooting Container Booster (Which itself contains the reinforced parts for Yonkuro's Emperor), arrived in just time to provide and modified the Emperor into Rise-Emperor.[[Hyper Dash! Yonkuro|''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro]] chapter 3 Technical Info Length: '''156 mm '''Width: 97 mm Height: 49 mm Chassis: MA Chassis Gear set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxarts File:ShootingProudStarBoxart.jpg Artrwork File:ShootingContainerBooster.jpg|With Shooting Container Booster attached. Trivia * It was chosen to be a cover car for the 2015 Tamiya Japan Cup. * It is the first MA Chassis car to be equipped with large-diameter wheels by default. * It is the first Mini 4WD car to be designed by Hiroyuki Takei since Dash-3 Shooting Star. * In the CoroCoro Aniki's 2nd issue, the sketch design of Shooting Proud Star used the MS Chassis instead of MA Chassis. See also * Dash-3 Shooting Star * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star References External links * Shooting Proud Star on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD car Category:Mini 4WD PRO car Category:Mini 4WD car that appear in Dash!! Yonkuro Category:Cover car for Japan Cup